This invention relates to a pipe cutter, particularly to one convenient and smooth to handle, and easy to use as well.
Conventional pipe cutters generally includes a handle for a hand to grip and forcing power, a cutter and a roller unit provided to face against each other at an upper end of the handle. The cutter is moved by a functional revolving shaft to move axially toward the roller unit, shortening the gap between the cutter and the roller unit and producing cutting force against the outer circular surface of a pipe. Further, the handle is move around, with the cutter also moving around the outer circular surface of a pipe to gradually cut off the pipe. However, in using the conventional pipe cutter, the pipe cutter has to move around a pipe to be cut, not ideal to handle.
The objective of the invention is to offer a pipe cutter having a handle and a pressing handle inserting pivotally with each other, a revolving member, a drive device, and a cutter device moving with the drive device around a pipe for cutting it, having convenience in handling.